The Taste Of Sugar
by S. Ivanov
Summary: There was something about him. Something that had her gravitating toward him. Something that had her pushing all other attachments aside. Something that had her wanting nothing more than to have him for one night.  BulmaXTapion  yes, you read that right


**Title: The Taste Of Sugar**

**Pairing: TapionXBulma**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Just a hint of lime. And an odd pairing, if that counts as a warning...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonballz, Gohan would spend as much time naked as his father does... yup...**

**A/N: I cannot believe that this has never been done before. There are absolutely no stories involving Tapion on , so I figured I might as well be the first to write one. I personally saw Bulma and Tapion as just a little too close. Who's to say there wasn't something going on between them while Vegeta was AWOL for two thirds of the movie? My crazy mind thinks there might have been, yes yes. XD**

**This takes place just after Bulma and Tapion's conversation in that room with the fishtank. Quite obviously I guess...  
><strong>

**Anyway, moving right along. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>It's funny, since I met him, I had imagined Tapion to be a rough, moody kind of guy. But there, in one of Capsule Corporation's many aquatic lounges, I realized just how sweet he really was.<p>

Both figuratively and literally.

Without even knowing what had happened, I found myself attached to his lips, scooting on the couch so that I could get closer to him. He tasted sweet - a little too sweet to be human, but that didn't bother me. I've had my fair share of alien men. I nibbled on his lip, desperate to taste more of his sugary sweetness. 'What the hell am I doing?' that question kept popping into my head and I tried my hardest to push those thoughts to the back of my mind.

He was Trunks' friend, they were like brothers. Not only that, but I was married. To a man who wouldn't be too ecstatic that a guy from some unknown planet was taking his place as the husband and father that Vegeta should have been. I wondered briefly if Tapion knew, considering that Vegeta had been keeping his distance from all the crazy stuff that was going on. My mind went blank, however, when Tapion finally caved and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his lips massaging mine softly.

Everything was so gentle with him. I guess he was like Goku in that way; incredibly powerful yet incredibly soft at the same time.

Goku...

He broke the kiss reluctantly and looked down to where our fingers were interlocked from when he had grabbed both my hands in his excitement over me making him a life size version of the music box.

"This isn't right." he stated. His voice was deep and husky like it always was, but there was something else in there, something I probably wouldn't have picked up on if I hadn't had the heart to heart with him prior. Lust? Desire? Passion? Something like that was interlaced in his voice.

I squeezed his hands, "Why?"

He opened his mouth to answer before I untangled on of my hands and put a finger to his lips. There was _so_ much wrong with what we were doing, but it didn't feel that way. From the moment we kissed, everything felt right. It felt beyond good.

Perfect.

I leaned in again to capture his lips, missing completely as, at the last minute, he turned his head and stood up.

"Stop, miss." he muttered softly, walking over to the other end of the lounge.

I felt a slight tug at my heart at that word: Miss. I'd only been married for a few years but I honestly think the last person to call me 'miss' was Gohan, back on Namek. I guess it just reminded me that I was supposed to be faithful to one man. To the man I'd married. THAT man. I really was madly in love with Vegeta. What I felt for him was deeper than anything I had felt for Yamcha or Goku. I even had a gorgeous little boy with him. We were a happy family.

So why? Why did I follow Tapion? Why did I wrap my arms around him?

Why?

I couldn't help but wonder that as I buried my face into his back, taking in his scent. His musk didn't seem to register in my brain and instead went straight to my heart, therein spreading throughout my entire body right up to my fingertips. He was so electrifying. So beautifully perfect.

"It's Bulma." I heard myself say into the coat he was wearing, "Call me Bulma."

Silence followed and all I could hear was my own breathing. My hands roamed over his body, feeling his muscles through his clothes. He was firm and well built, much like most of the guys I knew, but still, there was just something about touching him like that that turned me on way more than it should have. I moved one of my hands higher until it rested over his heart which was beating rapidly and steadily increasing.

"Tapion..."

He turned to me slowly, detaching my arms from around him, "You're Trunks' mother. This isn't ri-"

"I can see it in your eyes, Tapion," I interrupted, pressing my body against his and trying not to shudder from the feeling, "you want this just as much."

I stared up at him, just realizing how tall he was, as he stared back at me, both debating with ourselves what to do next and waiting for the other to make the first move.

I used the time to take in every facet of his appearance. His eyes were a deep green. An earthy color that seemed to have intensified to a rich jade. Maybe it was the lighting in the room, but I would rather go with the explanation that it was lust shining in those amazing eyes.

His hair was fiery red and, ironically, spiked in mohawk flames, with the blue light radiating from the aquarium making it look dark purple. It looked nice. I for one have never been one for out-there hairstyles (although those who had seen the hairstyle I had sported years ago that resembled an afro may disagree, I think it was cute) I really liked the spikes and I was dying to know what they felt like.

Then there was his skin. His flawless, gold-tinted tanned skin. It was soft, contrary to my initial assumption and, at that moment, very hot. Again, there could be a completely different explanation, but I liked to believe that his increase in body heat was because of me.

He took a step forward, breaking me away from my thoughts and causing me to stumble backwards a little due to the closeness of our bodies. He repeated the process again only this time I could see it coming and took a step back before he could push me. Again. Again. Again. And again until I felt the very same sofa we were talking on hit the back of my legs.

Unable to move back anymore, I looked up at him quizzically, "Tapion, what are you do..." I trailed off as he lifted his hand and placed his fingertips on my chest.

He pushed firmly, dropping me onto the sofa and almost sending it, and me, toppling over. My heart pounded, probably from the shock of being manhandled by someone who I thought was so gentle.

I didn't have time to worry about that though, as he almost immediately put a hand under my chin and crushed his lips against mine.

That taste... Kami, I could drink his lips every day and never get enough of the sweetness.

I moved myself so that I was lying down on the white sofa, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down as well until we were chest to chest and legs rested on either side of mine.

I couldn't help but laugh silently to myself. How exactly does a multi-billionaire CEO and mother of one end up passionately making out with a sexy space alien in the middle of the night, in a building as public as Capsule Corp.? That kind of thing just wasn't supposed to happen..

I couldn't be more glad that it did though.

He parted my lips with his and glided his tongue over my teeth causing me to habitually open my mouth and allow him full access. His tongue stroked mine sensually, slowly, as if his mistreatment of me just now never happened.

Yeah, Tapion was probably the hardest person to read. It was as if he constantly had mood swings; one moment he would be screaming at Trunks and the next they would be best friends - or brothers, as they liked to say. Not too long before our moment in the lounge, he had scowled at me and told me he couldn't be around me and yet there he was, in Capsule Corp., in a dark room, on top of me, with his tongue down my throat. Thinking about it, things probably seemed as ironic to him as they did to me.

But none of that mattered just then. All that was important was us. Our lust. Our heat. Our passion. The way we felt about each other right then.

It was all about us. Just for one night.

He pulled away, much to my displeasure, flashed a smile at me then leaned in to kiss my neck. I gripped his shoulders and gritted my teeth. I was slipping and I knew it wouldn't take much more to make me give myself over to him completely.

He licked from the nape of my neck upwards until he got to my ear, nibbling on the lobe before dipping his tongue inside causing me to let out a strangled moan, arch my back and reach for the belt around his waist, hoping to rid him of it, along with everything else he was wearing, as quickly as possible.

My plan was deterred though, as he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head with one hand, smiling sweetly.

"No." he stated softly, "You just sit back," he placed a kiss on my cheek, "relax," a kiss on my lips, "and enjoy the ride."

My breath caught in my throat at those final words, my desire for him growing rapidly. He went back to attacking my neck, this time adding a trail of kisses along my jaw.

It was heavenly. A little unusual for me, but it _was_ nice to just revel in the pleasure. To just lay back and feel.

I nuzzled my cheek against his, suddenly curious, considering his age, "How long has it been?"

He chuckled, "Too long." he pulled back again and stroked my face with his free hand, looking so deeply into my eyes I started to think he might have been reading my mind, His lips curled into a smile, "My God, you are beautiful."

I felt myself blush a little at his confession. Beautiful. That was another word I hadn't been called in a long time. And in Tapion's voice, it sounded that much sweeter. Sweet enough to melt my heart completely.

The smile on his face dropped as he came in closer until our lips were just barely touching, "I want you..." he whispered, "Bulma."

My heart froze momentarily. Everything I had hoped for that night all came together in those words. And he called me by my name, it sounded so honey-coated coming from him.

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from shouting the ever-cliched 'Take me'. Instead I smiled at him and nodded, knowing that no matter what I said it would come out too cheesy in my current state of mind.

Releasing my wrists and slowly running his hands down my body, he continued from where our heated kiss had left off earlier, this time being more dominating and a little bit rougher, adding fuel to the already raging inferno inside me.

A sudden realization hit me as he started unbuttoning my pyjama shirt and I pushed against his chest, turning away slightly to break our kiss again, "Wait. Tapion, wait."

He sat up instantly, looking a little dazed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"No no. That's not it." I replied, sitting up as well - although it WAS kind of awkward because our legs were still tangled. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, I continued, "I'm all yours tonight. But... do you think we can go somewhere a bit more comfortable than this damn sofa?"

He blinked in confusion then laughed lightly, standing up and stretching his hand out to me, "C'mon."

I smiled back and took his hand, knowing that, if nothing else, it would definitely be a night to remember.

Tapion left two days later. Yes, it was sad, but it was right. He didn't belong here, he needed to go back. I knew that and, strangely enough, I didn't have a problem with it.

"Look, careful with the thrusters" I warned, standing half inside the ship he was leaving in, "and don't fire em until they hum, ok?"

He turned to me and nodded, "Got it." he answered with a smile.

Our eyes locked for a moment and memories of that night came flooding in in an instant. The dim lights, his panting, his soft moaning, the heat of his skin, the way our bodies melted together in the sweetest way. Then there I was, two days later, saying goodbye to him. To the man I had spent the most amazing night with . The man whose calloused gentleness had me going insane with desire.

My whole body shuddered, looking at him. The man who had made love to me.

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up with a wink, clenching my fist tightly in the process. It was all I could do to stop myself from leaning closer and kissing him. Tasting him one last time, knowing I'd never see him again. My son was no more than ten feet away and I didn't think he would appreciate seeing me and his friend like that.

I jumped off the ship, talking to Trunks absentmindedly in the process. Tapion gave Trunks that magic sword that he had told me about. It was really nice; at least Trunks would have something to remember him by. Just like I had my memories - and a few love-bites that would fade in a few days, thank God Vegeta had disappeared again.

The ship lifted into the air and just like that, he was gone.

No I was not in love with him, but there was definitely something there. Circumstances just didn't allow it to evolve into anything. If he didn't have to leave and I didn't have a family, I'm sure things would have been way different.

If I had the chance, I would have fallen hard. Dropped like a stone.

I would be crazy about him, if I had the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, done. This actually took me way longer than it should have, but I'm happy it's done now. This was so close to becoming R-Rated, but I stopped myself in time, I didn't want the only Tapion story to be restricted... Oh and don't think of Bulma as a whore, think of this as, to put it in a cliched way, her just being unable to fight her feelings. <strong>

**Uhhh, yeah, I'm out ^^  
><strong>

**Please be sure to drop me a review, those are the things that inspire me greatly :)** **33**


End file.
